the_realm_of_the_solunar_eclipsefandomcom-20200214-history
Healing
General description of this topic Healing is the ability to restore an individual to full health or an object to pristine condition. The trigger for this power is love. Inspiration Charmed Whitelighters Harry Potter Healing My Experiences The first time I actually used this power, I remember it was in February 2017. My little brother had just been hit by a van that was going 75mph, and he was rushed to the hospital. At the moment of impact I was not physically near him, I was a few blocks away running an errand when a woman who was near me said, "Oh my..." I then turned around to see what startled her, and I seen it. All I could tell was that a guy had been hit and went up into the air, and I remember throwing my hands forward with the pure intention of creating a soft area for him to land. Then I had this feeling to find my brother. So, I went looking for him. And when I couldn't find him I went to the hotel we were staying at. On my way, I noticed a police officer was sitting at the hotel waiting for me. When he seen me, he waved me over to him, and I waved back to him and motioned to the stop light to inform him that when the light changed I would be over to him. Then it changed so I then went to the officer. He then told me that he knew my brother was alive, however, he was in the hospital after being hit by a van going 75mph. I then told the cop thank you for the information and to excuse me. I then took off from the officer at a dead run. All I knew at that moment, was that I needed to get to my brother. I'm not exactly sure how it happened, all I know is that the hospital was four blocks away and next thing I know I'm at the front door of the hospital. I rush in and ask for my brother, and I'm told that he has been asking for me. The nurse took me to his room, however, before I entered the room the doctor took me aside and advised me to prepare myself, because my brother was repeating himself and that he might be like that for the rest of his life. I told the doctor thank you for the advice and asked him to please let me get to my brother, the doctor stepped aside and let me in. I remember starting to cry when I seen him, I then recalled information on healing and that love was the trigger. I then placed my hands just a few centimeters from his head and chest, I then just focused on how much I loved my little brother, and how I wanted him better. Then the doctor came in and took him away for x-rays. When they brought him back, my brother asked if he could go home now. The doctor asked him if he could get up and take a few steps which my brother did with no problem. The doctor said he wanted to go and look over the x-rays which he did. Then a short while later he came back and said that everything looked good to him, and he prepared the release papers to send him home. A few months later, we went back to the hospital to get my brother's records. And the records clearly state that he spontaneously healed in the hospital. Which I knew was from what I had done with the whitelighter abilities. My Healing Circle Matthew the Mage's Signature Table Color: Green Scent: Patchouli Taste: Mint Sound: Double double toil and trouble song by Frog Choir in Harry Potter Texture: Leather binding and parchment Personal Symbol of Earth: My Amethyst Necklace Personal Symbol of Air: My Hogwarts House: Ravenclaw Personal Symbol of Fire: My wand Personal Symbol of Water: My grandmother Healing Talisman Patronus Charm Splash Lingering Potion of Healing Beacon Healing Hand Patron of Healing Archery Healing Music Prophecy Apollo Sun Light Truth Intellectual Pursuits